


SQ songfics

by darkswxnqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkswxnqueen/pseuds/darkswxnqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfics based on swan queen scenarios that come to my mind every single night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SQ songfics

**Author's Note:**

> OUAT is not mine and English is not my first language so forgive my typos. 
> 
> If you wanna talk, my Twitter is @sprklngflowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this song and read my words. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfFi4Q7ueA8

“Slow dancing in a burning room” is on

Negative points: they’re nothing but friends, if they could call them that.

Positive points: Regina is soft that night, Emma can feel it. She thinks she must be exhausted of the hard work the mayor is doing at the town hall and decides to make the woman’s night more pleasurable. Regina holds the glass at Emma and their fingers collide for a second, making the women shiver. Emma takes a quick gulp of the drink, closing her eyes while her tongue explores the taste of Regina’s specialty. John Mayer’s voice starts to fill the room, while they sit on the couch side by side, since the night is quite cold and the warm that was flowing through their bodies was actually inviting.

“(…) we’re going down and you can see it too (…)”

Emma looks at Regina while she places her glass at the center table and tries to relieve the tension over her right shoulder. Abruptly, the blonde leads her way to Regina and places her free hands over hers, losing her breath and trying to make the other woman comfortable enough.

“(…) we’re going down and you know that we’re doomed (…)”

Without a single word, she starts the massage focusing on each knot the woman has. Regina feels those warm hands over her skin, making her shiver in every gesture. She reaches for one of Emma’s hand and pulls the blonde out of the couch. With their eyes locked in one another, Regina and Emma interlace their bodies trying to follow the melody of the song while they rest their faces on each other’s necks.

“(…) my dear, we’re slow dancing in a burning room (…)”

And there they stay for minutes, breathing against each other without notice the time is passing fast enough. The song is over and their bodies decide to stop the swinging. Emma places one hand over Regina’s face and stares at those brown eyes inhaling deeply before mouthing a “goodbye” and exiting the room, leaving the other woman with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment, please?


End file.
